The Aethyric Empire
The Aethyric Empire, named for the Religion of the Renderra who rule it as well as their prophecy, based in such Religion, is a series of Islands dotting the area South of Karamja and the Hook and Scythe of Wushanko. It is home to many groups of people wishing to escape the God Wars of the Sixth Age in one piece. Many of the island chains that form various provinces are Key Islands, formed by coral being pushed upward from tectonic movement and covered in sand, or volcanic archipelagos. This excludes Aethyrmont itself, which is entirely artificial. History Early History In the middle of the Fourth Age, Margo Renderra found a small chain of islands surrounded by coral and rocks. Pleasantly surprised, he sent word back to his family that this southern island chain would be a strong place to settle. Moving the crowding family out toward the South, the Renderra, the Aethyric Druids, and the Adrasteia found a place to settle on what was known as the Renderra Archipelago. Modern History After centuries of building, people from the city of Astropolis came to fight the Renderra, forcing them to convert. Lady Natalie Renderra struck back, eventually toppling the Astropolitic regime and taking their island. With Natalie's travels, she built up ties to the Frostshield Family of the Fremennik as allies, as well as the Hiroto of Wushanko. Taking advantage of a civil war, Natalie managed to take control of the Hiroto lands, but ruled well with the side she supported. Driez Renderra soon inherited the family's control as his mother stepped down, taking a step away from war and politics to go practice Druidism in earnest. Driez began to rebuild Astropolis as Aethyrmont, the new capital of his Empire. When the city was complete, Driez had his coronation as King of the Aethyric Empire alongside his new wife. He asked the other Renderra families to pull South, given that the mainland was being ripped to pieces from the God Wars. Through Magi and Dwarves, workers and planning, new castles were built throughout the empire on various island ripped bare by the Astropolites. The Frostshields soon came to Driez, dreading the fact many of their number died in a raid from other Fremennik. Driez opened up land for the Frostshields, unifying the militaries but, like the Hiroto under his mother, allowing autonomous government. More people approached, specifically Adiel Neleseth-Naranta, speaking to find a place to settle her Elven family safely from the agents of Humans Against Monsters. Well aware of the threat, Driez took them under, as well, as vassals. Finally, a curious Goblin named Snotfoot approached, with battered, wrinkly skin of an old Goblin. Drawing his Runite blade, Snotfoot set it down for Driez. He asked for land to settle Goblins who wanted nothing to do with Bandos, a proper Godless tribe. Driez was initially skeptical, until Snotfoot mentioned he learned diplomacy and speaking more clearly from Lucius Renderra, the then Lord of Witchaven. Driez didn't know much of his Grandfather, as even his mother was not close enough. In exchange for words on Lucius, Driez offered Snotfoot land. The Goblins carry out a slightly more peaceful tradition with Snotfoot advising the new general. Religion The majority of the Aethyric Empire practice [[Aethyric Druidism|'Aethyric Druidism']], named for Aethyros, the initial founder of the faith. The faith focuses on Druids as the clergy, studying 30 years to earn the right to call themselves Druids. The worship revolves around Balance, just as any Guthixian religion, but claims in order to balance the darkness of the world around us, we must embrace light, life, love, and balance. It promotes qualities tied to the five elements, Passion (Fire), Clarity (Water), Tradition (Earth), Flexibility (Wind), and Spirit (Faith). This is the official State Religion, and all coronations, knighting ceremonies, and other ceremonies for the Empire are practiced predominantly in this manner. However, this doesn't imply it is the only Religion. Other forms of Guthixianism are popular, especially among Immigrants. A notable example would be the Frostshields and other Fremennik worship Guthix as protector of the realm, but lack Druids in their version of the faith. Instead they prefer to worship nature directly by embracing it. They pray to many nature spirits, including the Fossegrimen of the Oceans. In Wushanko, Guthixianism is actually the minority. House Hiroto and some of the other families of Wushanko practice [[Onmyoji Mysticism|'Onmyoji Mysticism']], a pagan religion worshipping ancestors and animals alike. It is a Godless religion, focused on Magi-Monks as the clergy class. In Gobland, a Godless form of Bandosianism is practiced to a lighter degree. They are not as violent, hence the interest to go away from Bandos' remnants in the first place. The Naranta continue worship of Seren. Overall, any form of Guthixianism or Godless religion is accepted happily within the Empire. Worship of the Menaphite Pantheon (Except Amascut), Seren, Brassica Prime or Marimbo is tolerated, mostly due to the fact these religions are all not hostile toward Guthixians or partaking in the current battles of the God Wars. However, Saradominists, Zamorakians, and Armadyleans are explicitly barred from positions of leadership, discouraged from the military, and banned completely from an officer role within the military. Zarosians are banned from Commissioned Officer roles within the Military, such as Generals, and not likely to inherit a seat of power. However, due to rarity and general unknown of what they do, Driez has not made a public ban. '''Sliskeans '''and '''Amascut followers '''have the status of a national threat. Amascut followers are watched carefully for violent activity and wanton destruction, whereas Sliskeans are actively hunted for execution. Given the actions of Sliske, the Empire believes only someone who truly hates Guthixians or Gielinor would voluntarily follow him. Imperial Services Coinage Within the Aethyric Empire, there are three kinds of standard coin. The Gold Coin features the Pentacle on one side, and a Soulwood tree on the other. These have a nickname of "Trees" or "Stars." A large pile is referred to by traders as "A Forest." Silver Coins feature Driez's portrait on one side, and a dove on the other. They're nicknamed "Kings" or "Imperials," depending on whether they view the overarching government as a Monarchy or an Empire (which is technically is.) Copper Coins feature Choronlann, the Renderra blade on one side and a worker's hammer on the other. They're nicknamed "Blades." Trading coins exist in Wushanko Chimes, and state-stamped ingots. Communications Through the use of Lunar Magi from the Frostmind Family, and a newly trained group of Druids known as Aethyric Magi, the Communications across the empire are managed by Telepathy, for the most part. Slayer gem based communications can relay information to said Magi within a city, to act as dispatch for the Military or the Guards. However, only members of the Order of the Raven or Officers within the various militaries have the slayer gem communique. Magical Apprenticeship All Magi within the Empire must be proven capable of restraint and safety precautions, with any after Year Three of the Sixth Age needing to apprentice to a Master Mage. After years of study, an Apprentice may become a Journeyman, and a Journeyman a Master. Masters must, however be proven qualified to take on Apprentices of their own. Through this system, no money must be poured into a school for education of Magi, allowing more funds to go to other sources. Medical Care Druidic Medicine is practiced by Druids and Druid apprentices to care for the sick and injured. Through this, plague and disease can be stopped in advance. Druids provide healthcare for free, coming from taxes for supplies necessary. Military The Pride and Joy of the Aethyric Empire is a large military presence. Using it's power of a series of long-standing warrior Cultures, the Aethyric Citizens are more than happy to fight, though they are currently in a somewhat uneasy peace. For training, Imperial sanctioned hunts of Pirates occur, to keep the Privateers away from the Empire's trade routes. In addition, the Imperial Army carries out it's own searches for the remaining Abdul-Qadir, and Order of the Crown Archival members while ships are on their trade route, and accompanies caravans on land to protect from Bandits. The Military, however, is still fairly disorganized. There is no uniform for soldiers outside the traditional Renderra bannermen, however the standard is either leather with supplementary parts crude steel, or linothorax. For higher ranks, Bronze and Steel armour is more likely. This is not including the fact the Fremennik of Meerland, the Hiroto, and the Goblins of Gobland continue to use their traditional arms and armour. However, as infantry armour breaks down, the Imperial Standard is becoming more common. Provinces Capital - Aethyrmont Ruler: His Majesty Driez Renderra Seat: Aethyrmont Citadel Main Article: The City of Aethymont The Capital of the Empire, the City is directly overseen by the King himself. It is the largest city of the empire with a large amount of trade, and many immigrants and students coming from overseas. Aside from that, much of the food used by the city is grown within the walls in a mix of architecture and gardening. Utilities across the city are accessible. Traditional Ruler: Prince Aeson Renderra Seat: Ironwall Island The Traditional Province is made of the Renderra Archipelago, as well as the holdings of the Argall, Adrasteia, Irongrey, and Mac Naomhin families. It is ruled by Prince Aeson Renderra, and houses the cadet Irongrey branch. It will pass on toward Aeson's children, not Driez's. The Ironwall Keep present here is still the primary housing of the Renderra Family, especially children and elders who cannot do well in busy city-life. The Aethyric Keyes Ruler: Duchess Meaghan Locke Seat: New Keystone The Province maintained by the Locke family, the Aethyric Keyes are a series of islands in the Duchy of the Locke Family, given to Meaghan and her wife Marina for extraordinary military service and loyalty. The Aethyric Keys are much like the old Locke County, and fairly simple in appearance. Much of their income comes from fishing and farming, with many of the citizens joining the Military. Meerland Ruler: Jarl Dunvald Frostshield Regents: Renkir Frostshield and Wrenna Frostshield Seat: Apfelind Taken under Driez's protection, the Frostshields of Meerland are the parts of the family surviving the ambush from other Fremennik who disagree with the Frostshields harbouring the Frostmind Clan. The Frostshields had put it bluntly, that when their God Guthix is dead they would take any stance necessary to provide for their own protection against the other Gods. The Frostshields, as a result bound together with their nomadic and magi cousins, leading to issues with Rellekka and the surrounding villages. With Renvald killed in the attack, his brother Dunvald the Smith has taken hereditary rule, but freely admits to those close to him his years as a Worshipper Captive at Daemonheim took their toll on him. Because of this, his rule is strictly ceremonial, leaving everything else to his niece and nephew Renkir and Wrenna. Tobu-Shu (Eastern Hold) “The Sword” Ruler: Daimyo Hiroto Jirou Regent: Hiroto Ieyasu Seat: Sazan Toichi The Hiroto of Tobu-Shu rule over the Archipelago known as "The Sword." The people who live here are detached, naturally from the rest of the Empire but glad to share the wealth and support the Empire brought them in ending the decades long Hiroto Civil War, as well as the banishment of the Sun Cult. With Hiroto Jirou now in his 80's, the old Ruler is sickly. He leaves his cousin and supporter, Hiroto Ieyasu to maintain the Province. Gobland Ruler: General Mudfart Shiny-Star Adviser: Master Snotfoot Hill-Fighter Seat: Gobland Village Gobland, or the Land of the Goblins is a relatively new province under the Aethyric Empire. Gobland was founded by Snotfoot Hill-Fighter, who brought many Bandosians unwilling to wander Yu'biusk for eternity or unwilling to serve General Graardor under Renderra Rule. Freely admitting to Driez his ties to Lucius Renderra, Snotfoot was given a small island that is considered an independent province. Lacking the strength to rule, Snotfoot instead used his influence, shown in a set of Warpriest Armour and a Dragon Token of Bandos to host a Tourney, which Mudfart Shiny-Star had won to be the leader with Snotfoot advising. Only one village sits on it, with many of the Goblins there making crude breathing barrels to hunt in the surrounding water. Not surprisingly, Pirates are not an issue on Gobland. Bugs however, were. Boar was imported, with many of the Wild-like Boar now left as a challenge for Goblins to kill alongside just being a source of food. Narantese Province Ruler: Lord Turin Naranta Seat: Pentref Keep The Narantese Province, is in someways a sibling to Gobland. Founded by Adiel Neleseth-Naranta, the Naranta family of Elves was moved to the Province after many were reformed in Priffdinas to find their talent in hunting and crafting was only slightly more allowable than Turin's non-elf half. Not able to deal with the blame, they settled an Island on their own near the current location of Gobland. When the Imperial Fleet was bringing settlers to the new Islands, the Naranta eventually asked for Imperial protection, as they were being hunted by H.A.M. members and some Elf Supremecists. Granting it, the Naranta now own a small, indepedent city in the Empire. The Narantese are forced to import many things, especially animals. Until the animal population is stable enough to hunt, they are farming for food. Turin Naranta rules, keeping a strong communication with his former foster-father Snotfoot. People of Importance King Driez Renderra I - Current ruler of the Aethyric Empire, set up on Aethyrmont. Prince Aeson Renderra - Lord General of Aethyrmont and the Empire. Queen Aegle Renderra nee Adrasteia - Wife of Driez, a known Battlemage and founder of the Academy of Aethyrmont. Crown Prince Alcides Renderra - Heir of the Aethyric Empire, Prince of Starfall Keep. Caelan of the Soulwood - Head of Religion, Guardian of the Soulwood Temple. Category:Renderra Category:Islands Category:Eastern Lands